disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Farthing Wood: The Adventure Begins (1994 film)
Farthing Wood: The Adventure Begins ''(Known as ''Oliver: The Journey Begins) is a 1994 American-British Traditional Animated Family-Drama-Adventure-Comedy Film Which is Directed By Philippe LeClerc and Elphin Llyod-Jones and Was Produced by Walt Disney Pictures and BBC Films. This is Based on Book by Colin Dann and is a 9th Installment of ''Colin Dann’s Disney Universe''. Plot Cast 1973/Present Day Casts: * Sally Field as Sleek Otter/Tabby Whiskers * Lucille Bliss as Long Whiskers/Mama Badger (First Time) * Joe Ranft as Kindly Badger/Lame Otter * Kevin Spacey as Lean Fox/Slow Otter * Joey Lawrence as Fox Cubs/Young Badger/Young Fox/Baby Bobby/Young Dim (First Both Recorded In 1990) * Dave Foley as Sage Hedgehog/Goodie Anthropomorphic Ant #1 (Flik) * Jerome Ranft as Sly Stoat/Stout Fox/Lightning Weasel/Smooth Otter * Lara Jill Miller as Young Weasel/Baby Weasel/Baby Fox/Baby Badger/Baby Lucy/Young Vixen (Lean Fox and Lean Vixen’s Daughter) * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Quick Weasel/Lean Vixen/Stout Vixen/Wily Stoat * Ken Sansom as Jay/Leader Frog/Young Adult Toad/Young Adult Mole/Young Adult Rabbits and Hares Present Day Casts (Adults): * Jeremy Barrett as Mr. Rabbit/Mole/Marcus Duck/Oliver (a Orange Cat, Not Kitten)/White Cat * Rupert Farley as Fox/Mr. Hare/Tuck Hare/Rolly Polly * Sally Grace as Owl/Weasel/Sally the Howler * Stacy Jefferson as Vixen/Adder/Kestrel/Mrs. Hare/Mrs. Rabbit/Miss Cat * Pamela Keevilkral as Mrs. Squirrel/Silly Rabbit/Archie’s Sister * Ron Moody as Badger/Toad/Whistler/Archie The Business Man/Don Crupo * Frank Welker as The Mouses/Rats/Otters/Ducks/Party Hare * Paul Winchell as Dim/Happy Hedgehog/Daring Squirrel * Ben Burtt as Jones Reed/Jake Wilson * Owen Wilson as Richard Daniel/Red Jake * Teresa Gallagher as Young Girl’s Sister (Adult)/Lady Redhead/Sassy The Cat * Dana Elcar as Dr. Jackson * Richard Dean Anderson as Man In a Tuxedo Suit/Willy Jackson * Jim Cummings as The Ants/Bugs/Otters #2 Present Day Casts (Young/Baby): * Debi Derryberry as Young Girl/Baby Oliver/Young Oliver * Teresa Gallagher as Little Sister Abby/Otter Cubs/Sassy the Kitten * Lara Jill Miller as Leverets/Baby Rabbits/Baby Mices/Baby Cat * Joey Lawrence as Young Cat/Leverets Trivia * The Movie Takes Place In 1973 and Then After That, Takes Place In Present Day. * This is a Prequel to ''The Animals of Farthing Wood. * Birth of Badger Takes Place In October 2nd 1973 Where The Badger Family Lived In Their Sett. * After That Younglings Thinking At Night, They’re All Grown Up. * Farthing Wood: The Adventure Begins is the eighth and final book of The Animals of Farthing Wood book series by Colin Dann. The book was illustrated by Trevor Newton and first published on 16 June 1994. * As of The Year is Over, They ThrowBack to Some Flashbacks Between 1973-1974. * Long Whiskers, Smooth Otter and Slow Otter’s Death Took Place In 1973-1974 and Now, The Farthinghurst Was The Present Day, Sleek Otter has a Final Moment Before Ending of the Movie. * They Took Place In 1978 and Oliver is A Orange Cat That Takes Place Under The London and England From Said Company, He is Before The Events of Oliver and Company. Songs See Songs Scenes # Opening/Intro to The Adventure Begins # Once Upon a Time/A Birth of Badger # The Story Begins/Otters Aboard # Cat Torture/Torment/Meet Miss Cat # No Playfellow/Journey About Cats # Changes and Omens/First Assembly # White Cat Speaks/One Trick Too Many # Aftermath/Otter’s Plight/Trout Farm/Study Shifts Out # Lightning and Quicks/Birth of Weasel Part 1 and 2 # Chapter Continues/Sickness/Miss Cat’s Return # Choices/Another Victim/Worried Me, Mr. Cat # The Last of the Otters/A Trout With Cats # By The Great Beech/The Meowing Hollow/After Fox is Born # Stout Fox’s Quest/Mysterious Tries/Tabby’s Adopted Day # A Morass/The Fear of Nowhere/The Lean Fox and Lean Vixen’s Hunt Begins # Fear and Regret (Scenes with Hunting and Trapped)/Death of Lean Fox and Lean Vixen/Miss Cat and White Cat’s Marriage Journey # The Otter’s Secret/Sorts of Kindness/Tabby Whiskers Meets Sleek Otter # All Growing Up/Plan/Secret with Miss Cat # The Journey‘s Popular/Birth of Oliver/Morning, Fox # In The Ground of Coats of Ancestors # A Forgotten Badger/Fox’s Comforts # Still Sorry About The Sleek Otter for A Moment, Oliver # Steady The Vision with Oliver/The Death of Oliver’s Parents # Staying On The Workout/Oliver’s Great Escape/Grown Up Animals Shocked # Badger and Fox’s Escape from The Vet/Oliver‘s Life With Mole # It’s Time For Oliver‘s Growing Up Days/The Shepard/Sleek Otter’s Journey # Badger, Mole, Toad and Fox/Hare and Mrs. Hare/Rabbits! Rabbits! Stop! # Oliver‘s Sweet Tooth/Additive Fox‘s Travel/In A Memory of Stout Fox/Move In! # Weasel Meets Adder/The Tuck And The Rolly Polly! # Little Quiets/The Animals of Farthing Wood Journalism Starts # Beautiful Day in Farthing Wood/Farthinghurst Location With Oliver # FarthingHeath Journeys With Sleek Otter/Semester Willy/Oops! Made a Mistake # After The Woods # Sleek Otter’s Final Moment/Oliver’s Goodbye # Epilogue/Ending Transcript Farthing Wood: The Adventure Begins (1994 film)/Transcript Cameos * See Above * There’s Characters in Places (Winnie the Pooh is in the Pool, Tigger is in the Water, Oliver and His Siblings Are In The Porch, Christopher Robin Walked When From The Sleek Otter’s Last Moments, Flik is the One of The Farthing Wood Ants Came from Ant Island, The Great White Stag Appeared In Sage‘s Dream and Sheriff Woody are in the Girl‘s ToyBox). * Lucille Bliss Voiced Mama Badger (A Mother of Badger and His Siblings) and then, Long Whiskers Was Voiced In Flims. Runtime 497 Minutes Release Date 28th October 1994 Music Score: '''Randy Newman and Randy Edelman '''Songs By: The Sherman Brothers Logo’s Music-Variant Unlike Princess Diaries, It Was Seen Here Where The Logo’s Music Was Changed With Slightly Variant Which Before Opening of the Movie. Logos 6650B3DF-6AE1-43DC-A75F-B8F09953E634.jpeg 6162674A-46A3-4BB1-8165-3AFC2286B0F0.png Category:1994 Category:1994 films Category:Films based on books Category:Movies Category:Original Movies Category:BBC Films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:Films about animals Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Category:1990s Category:1990s films Category:American animated films Category:British Animated films